


Of Blocking and Exhaustion

by vicalily



Series: KuroTsuki Festival Week! [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Training Camp, Tsukki is Sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicalily/pseuds/vicalily
Summary: Bokuto runs Tsukishima into the ground, and he's so tired he can't walk himself back. Cue Kuroo on his white horse to the rescue.





	Of Blocking and Exhaustion

University | Umbrella | **Uniform**

Bokuto had been making them jump blocks for close to an hour, and Tsukishima was absolutely exhausted. He promised himself it was the last block every time, but he couldn’t stop. With Kuroo beside him he couldn’t afford to give an inch, no matter how ‘kind’ he was, Kuroo was still a rival.

Sweat dripped from his forehead, his arms trembled slightly and his legs felt leaden, but Bokuto called for “One more!”

Akaashi set the ball and Tsukishima waited a beat before jumping up with Kuroo, arms outstretched. Bokuto smashed past his block with ease, and Tsukishima landed awkwardly, stumbling heavily into Kuroo. Warm arms wrapped around his waist tightly.

“You alright, Tsukki?” Kuroo sounded concerned and not at all mocking as Kei expected.

He hummed and let his head drop heavily onto Kuroo’s shoulder. His glasses pressed awkwardly into his face, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t sure he had the energy to fix them.

Kuroo was very comfortable he decided. And warm. He could just sleep here, on Kuroo’s shoulder. A sluggish feeling stole over him, eyelids heavy and limbs floppy.

He was vaguely aware of Akaashi reprimanding Bokuto, and offering to take down the net for the night, but he paid it little attention.

Kuroo shifted away from him, and Tsukishima shivered.

“Cold, Tsukki?”

“Mmhmm.”

Kuroo disappeared entirely for a few seconds before hands were on his shoulders and soft material was gently wrapped around him.

“C’mon arms in.”

Tsukishima felt a hand on his wrist, guiding his arm back into the jacket, and then the other. He opened his eyes and blinked down in confusion at the red Nekoma jacket. The jacket was the wrong colour.

“You can borrow it for now, but I want it back. Now-“ Kuroo crouched down, throwing a soft smile over his shoulder “-hop on, I’ll take you back.”

If Tsukishima were less exhausted he might have refused and walked back, but Kuroo was so warm and he was tired and his legs hurt, so he flopped down onto Kuroo’s back with a sigh. Kuroo slid his hands underneath his thighs, standing up slowly. Tsukishima pressed his face into Kuroo’s neck and tried to snuggle closer.

Kuroo called “Good night!” over his shoulder to Bokuto and Akaashi, and stepped outside. The air was cool and dry compared to the humid heat of the gym, but Kuroo’s soft jacket warded off the worst of the chill. His eyes slid closed, lulled by the rhythmic sway of Kuroo’s shoulders as he walked. Kuroo paused outside the classroom Karasuno was using for the week, and tried to let Tsukishima down gently, but he squeezed his legs around Kuroo’s middle tighter.

“Stay.” He mumbled, lips dragging slowly over tan skin.

It was a bad decision that, fully awake, he wouldn’t have made. But Kuroo was pressed against his chest, better than he’d imagined, and it was everything he had secretly wanted since they met.

Kuroo slid open the door, and scanned the room for an empty bed roll, deciding the neatly made roll next to Freckles was probably Tsukishima’s. He knelt down, sliding his kohai off of his back and onto the blankets silently, trying not to disturb the rest of the team. He did not want Sugawara or Daichi to catch him in the act of putting their first year to bed.

Tsukki locked his arms around Kuroo’s neck, dragging him down next to him, and Kuroo decided staying a few minutes wouldn’t hurt. He settled onto his back and Tsukishima immediately snuggled into his chest, curling in slightly, breathing even and deep. Listening to Tsukki’s breathing was like listening to a lullaby, calming, and he suddenly realised how tired he was. He had just enough sense to pluck Tsukki’s glasses off his face before wrapping an arm around him and pulling them closer together. He would just close his eyes for a minute, then head back to his team. Just a minute or two.

* * *

“Gwah! Tsukishima’s sleeping with Rooster-head!”

Kuroo snapped is eyes open in a panic. Where the heck was he?

Tsukishima mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like ‘Shut up’ before pressing against Kuroo, and last night came flooding back. He looked up and met the eyes of Sugawara, slightly amused, and realised his body wasn’t going to be left for his team to find. He sighed in relief, and gently shook Tsukishima’s shoulder.

“Wake up, Tsukki.”

“No. Sleep.”

Kuroo snickered. Well wasn’t he a bundle of joy in the morning. His laugh died in his throat however when Tsukishima threw a long pale leg over his hips. He swallowed thickly, eyes glued to smooth skin. A throat cleared and Kuroo was suddenly aware that Karasuno was looking at him, so he held his hands above his head to show that he was definitely not touching Tsukki, even if he definitely wanted to.

“Out.” Ordered Daichi, and Kuroo was quick to ease himself out of Tsukishima’s hold and scramble for the door, fearing Daichi’s parental wrath.

It only occurred to him afterward that Tsukishima still had his jacket, but he decided to let it slide when Tsukishima shuffled into the canteen with it hanging loosely off his frame. He looked far better in it than he ever did, and if Tsukishima pressed the collar to his nose to pretend Kuroo was still next to him, that was their little secret.


End file.
